This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We continue our collaborative research with Bayer Schering Pharma in areas of in thrombosis and hemostasis. We are engaged in a research project to generate definitive information whether PAR1 antagonists provided by Bayer have therapeutic potential for treatment of thromboembolic diseases. First, five compounds will be evaluated ex vivo, and 1 compound will be tested in vivo. Subsequently, three compounds will be evaluated ex vivo, and two compounds will be evaluated in vivo.